


Hijack

by darkkwater



Series: Hijack [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Teenage Charlie has a problem, and a plan to take care of it.





	

“Charlie, what the hell are you doing?”Don struggled to set down his beer bottle and focus on his little brother who somehow seemed to be between his legs and rubbing Don’s crotch.Don was in his childhood room, sitting on the bed, and had accepted a beer from his worshipful baby brother.The beer had tasted odd, but Don hadn’t wanted to complain and show his inexperience with drinking.

“I’m tired of being a virgin,” Charlie said, his eyes on his task.

“Shit, Charlie, you’re just a kid!”

“So?If I’m old enough to be at college, I’m old enough to have sex.”

Don tried to get up, tried to push Charlie away, but he couldn’t seem to summon the coordination.

“I put some pharmacuticals in your beer,” Charlie said. “To relax you.”

“Relax, _relax_?” 

“I can see you want me,” Charlie said, running his hand over the obvious bulge in Don’s jeans.

“That’s nothing,” Don groaned.“I _always_ have a hard-on.”

“No,” Charlie murmured, rubbing his cheek against Don’s groin.“This is just for me.You want me.”

“No, Charlie, No,” Don said, alarmed at how weak his voice sounded.How much drugs had Charlie put in his beer?“This is wrong, surely you can see that.”

“How can it be wrong?” Charlie said, looking up at him with those big brown eyes, that face that was used to getting whatever he wanted.“I’ll make it feel really good.I read some books at the library.”

“Feeling good isn’t the point,” Don said, but couldn’t help a hitch in his voice as Charlie nuzzled his erection through his jeans.

“What is the point, then?” Charlie asked, licking his lips.He began to unbuckle Don’s belt.

“The point is that you’re my brother, you’re a little kid, and I’m drugged.”

“That’s three points,” Charlie murmured, slowly pulling the zipper on Don’s jeans down.Don was only wearing a jock strap underneath.

_ Too bad I’m not wearing something armor-plated.But how was I supposed to know that I’d get molested by my little brother? _ Don’s brain seemed to be stuffed in cotton, his body heating up against his will.He couldn’t seem to make his erection ebb, his cock acting under purely physical stimuli.

Charlie slid his small hand inside the pouch of the jock strap and wrapped his fingers around Don’s rigid cock.“Wow, you’re huge,” Charlie said with awe.

Charlie pushed Don’s jeans back and his underwear aside until Don’s cock was fully exposed.Don tried to lift a hand to cover himself, but his hands were unresponsive weights at the end of rubbery arms.

Charlie leaned forward and his tongue flickered out.He licked Don’s cock base to tip, like an obscene popsicle.Don whimpered as arousal shot through him.

“Please, Charlie,” Don whispered.“Please …”

“Okay,” Charlie said, and Don knew he was deliberately misunderstanding him.“I’ll do it all the way.”

Charlie’s mouth slid over the head of Don’s cock and Don moaned.He’d heard about blowjobs but had never had one and _damn_ it felt incredible.His eyes slid closed and he tried to pretend that it wasn’t Charlie making him feel so good.

For a moment, he was able to forget, when it was all _warm_ and _wet_ and _good_.His hips started to push up into the sweet sensations and Charlie made a muffled noise of approval.Don’s eyes snapped open and he focused on the back of the head in his lap, the familiar short hair, just curling at the ends.

“Charlie,” he gasped.“You’ve got to stop …”

Charlie’s head lifted and Don groaned at the picture of his cock slipping out between Charlie’s lips.Charlie’s mouth was red and he gave the head one last lick.

“I was good, that felt good, right?”Charlie said.“I’ve been practicing on a cucumber.But this is really different.”

Don closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.The only thing that mattered was that Charlie had stopped, stopped before he’d— Don heard the sound of Charlie undressing.

“What are you doing?” he asked helplessly, his body still unresponding to his directions.

“I don’t want to be a virgin, remember?”Charlie said.“Giving you fellatio doesn’t count.”

Don’s eyes widened.Charlie finished taking off all of his clothes.He was wiry but with a sprinkling of hair on his chest and above his – _oh God._

Charlie climbed up onto the bed and tried to pull Don’s shirt over his head.Don didn’t help and Charlie quickly gave up.Instead, he pushed Don to lie back on the mattress and pulled off his jeans and underwear the rest of the way.Don stared up at the ceiling, hoping he was asleep and having a nightmare.

“See?” Charlie said, turning his ass around so that Don could see … _something_ wedged in his asshole.“I’ve been stretching myself, and I’m all ready for you, though I may have undercalculated the diameter of your cock.”

“Charlie, stop,” Don whispered.

“Not when I’m so close!” Charlie said.He pulled the thing out of his ass with a slick pop and tossed it aside.Then he took a hold of Don’s cock and straddled his body.“The angles are really different,” he mumbled to himself.“I’ll have to figure that discrepancy out.”

Don shut his eyes tightly so he didn’t have to see Charlie lower himself onto Don’s cock.But he couldn’t help _feeling_ it.It was so tight and hot and nothing like a vagina and Charlie was moaning and squeezing around him.

Bile rose into Don’s mouth and tears ran down his face.Charlie bounced on top of him, driving them both towards orgasm.Don’s balls tightened and he groaned.An orgasm ripped out of him, sharp and unwanted.Charlie cried out in triumph.Moaning, Charlie bounced up and down then Don felt hot splashes of thick liquid hit his stomach.He kept his eyes tightly closed as Charlie gradually slowed down, gasping.

“Wow,” Charlie said breathily.“That was incredible.”

He pulled off, Don’s cock sliding out of his hole with a sickening pop, and climbed off the bed.He chattered something about angles and geometry and the effects of gravity while he cleaned Don up.He dressed himself again but didn’t try to get Don’s jeans back on.Instead, he pulled a blanket off a nearby chair and draped it over Don’s body.

“Thanks, big brother,” Charlie said, with a quick kiss to Don’s cheek.“I’ll let you sleep now.”

“Charlie?” Don whispered. 

“Yes?”

Don opened his eyes.“I need to drink more beer.A _lot_ more beer.”

Charlie looked surprised but nodded.He left the room to get the beer and Don could only hope that there was enough beer in the world that he could drink the last half hour of his life into oblivion.


End file.
